Naruto Namikaze: El hombre que quiso ser dios
by joakiiin-14
Summary: Naci con una inteligencia y un poder superior al de los demás pero siempre eh sentido ese terrible vacio en mi pecho, un vacio que nunca eh sabido como llenar, dejado de lado por mi familia, mis sueños me fueron arrebatados, pero encontré un nuevo sueño al que me aferrare aunque me cueste la vida. Naruto Hollow-Shinigami, Dios, posible harem, de no ser asi será naruto-femsasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Namikaze: El hombre que quiso ser un dios**

**No soy dueño de naruto, bleach ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Resumen: Naci con una inteligencia y un poder superior al de los demás pero siempre eh sentido ese terrible vacio en mi pecho, un vacio que nunca eh sabido como llenar, dejado de lado por mi familia, mis sueños me fueron arrebatados, pero encontré un nuevo sueño al que me aferrare aunque me cueste la vida. Naruto Hollow-Shinigami, Dios, posible harem, de no ser asi será naruto-femsasuke.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta es la compensación por haber cancelado dos de mis fics, a diferencia de mis otros dos fics este es crossover entre naruto y bleach, la verdad lo hice solo para variar un poco, dependiendo de su aceptación lo seguiré escribiendo, los personajes de bleach no tendrá participación en el fic como un cruce entre mundos ni nada por el estilo, es naruto con los poderes de los personajes, es solo un prologo, escribiré mas adelante capítulos mas elaborados.**

**Tambien subiré otro fic de naruto y fairy tail, una secuela sobre un hijo de naruto en un universo alterno, pero aun no es seguro.**

**Esta no es una historia de Naruto Sharingan.**

**La saga de los Quincy no tiene ni relevancia ni nada por el estilo en mi historia, no me eh tomado el tiempo para leer el manga de bleach a partir de la batalla con ginjo asi que no hablare sobre ello.**

**El clan uzumaki es descendiente de Kaguya Otsutsuki, estos tienen el poder de los hollows y los shinigami, de cierta forma es su kekkei genkai, solo unos pocos a lo largo de la historia lo han podido despertar, dependiendo de la persona depende cual de los dos despierta, naruto será el primero en despertar ambos.**

**Me lo pensé mucho y al final decidi que naruto tendrá las Zanpakutos de Aizen y Yamamoto, muchos se estremecerán por semejante combinación, Aizen en mi humilde opinión es posiblemente el villano mas poderoso que eh visto sin contar a los personajes de dragon ball que podían destruir planetas lanzando un rayo de energía de sus dedos, eso es mucho muy difícil de superar, madara no ah podido en mi opinión demostrar todo su poder al 100% ya que fue traicionado por zetsu, y no creo siendo honestos que pueda volverse un experto en los poderes del juubi cuando recién lo sello, si hubiera tenido tiempo para entrenar para usarlo seria alguien simplemente aterrador, Zeref simplemente no sabemos nada de el, solo que casi destruye el mundo, que casi todo lo que esta cerca de el muere, creo un ejercito demoniaco con su magia, y que su resistencia es tal que cuando natsu lo golpeo con una espada esta quedo destruida y zeref sin ningún rasguño, básicamente solo sabemos que tiene un poder casi inimaginable pero que aun no esta totalmente ****despierto. ****Eso solo deja en mi humilde opinión a aizen como el villano mas fuerte por ahora sin contar a los personajes de dragon ball.**

**Después de el esta yamamoto, la Ryujin Yakka simplemente no pude dejarla fuera.**

**Los poderes hollow de naruto será la combinación de Ukquiorra y Ichigo vasto lorde, siendo honestos son probablemente los hollows mas poderosos vistos, ulquiorra merecía ser la primera espada.**

**Originalmente pensé en hacer esto un crossover masivo pero la verdad no se me ocurrió una situación para eso, aunque alomejor en un futuro podría usar los personajes de otros animes.**

**Aun no estoy muy seguro si debe ser un harem o no, la pareja que tenia planeada para naruto era un femsasuke pero sinceramente creo que ya es momento para escribir mi primer harem, todavía no lo decido. **

**Sera un fanfic de naruto ignorado, pero no cambiare su apellido de naruto solo porque no le agradan sus padres, me parece mas divertido en lo personal hacer que naruto se proponga a salir de la sombra de sus padres con sus apellidos, para que me entiendan que su poder y fama crezcan al punto de que cuando mencionen namikaze ya no piensen en minato sino en naruto, que su leyenda eclipse a la suya.**

**Tambien muchos se decepcionaran con lo que hare con kurama pero en el futuro comprenderán porque lo hice.**

**Sin mas el fic.**

**Capitulo 1: Nacimiento**

Destrucción es la única forma de describir la situación actual de konoha, el hedor de los cuerpos quemados cubría toda la aldea, los lamentos de los pobladores por sus seres queridos muertos resonaban por lo que alguna vez fue el pueblo shinobi mas fuerte, los ninjas hacían un gran esfuerzo por buscar sobrevivientes debajo de los edificios caídos.

La aldea de konoha por muchos años había sido la aldea mas poderosa del continente, innumerables leyendas habían nacido en esta aldea, habían sobrevivido a 3 guerras ninjas y ganado todas, pero nada los había preparado para la tragedia que había acontecido esta noche.

Hoy debía ser el dia mas feliz en la vida de Namikaze Minato, el poderoso Yondaime Hokage, el aprendiz del poderoso Jiraiya del Sannin, héroe de la tercera gran guerra ninja y posiblemente el ninja mas poderoso en todo el continente.

Su esposa, Uzumaki Kushina, la segunda jinchuriki del temible kyuubi no kitsune, la ex princesa de Uzushiogakure no sato, la ultima uzumaki y la esposa del yondaime hokage. La vida de kushina fue casi perfecta, siendo la princesa de uzushiogakure, fue rodeada de atenciones desde que tiene uso de razón, años después ella fue enviada a konoha para convertirse en el segundo jinchuriki ya que el primer jinchuriki, Uzumaki Mito, estaba apunto de llegar al final de sus días, a la creencia popular la vida de kushina fue incluso mucho mas perfecta en konoha, siendo una princesa y estando bajo la protección de la esposa del shodai los civiles prácticamente besaban el suelo que pisaba.

Con el tiempo ella y minato se enamoraron y se comprometieron, lamentablemente como todo en la vida, no existe la perfección, años después de su llegada a konoha el clan uzumaki fue destruido por una alianza entre IWA,KUMO y KIRI, pero el clan uzumaki peleo con valor hasta el final, dando como resultado la aniquilación total de las fuerzas invasoras y el sellado de toda la isla en una poderosa barrera que incluso maestros del sellado como kushina, minato o jiraiya no supieron romper.

Los años pasaron hasta que finalmente la tercera gran guerra ninja que arrebato muchas vidas finalmente termino, la felicidad de minato y kushina parecía que estaría completa finalmente, pronto tendría un par de gemelos a los cuales habían decidido llamar Kasumi y Menma.

Kushina siendo la jinchuriki del kyuubi tenia que dar a luz en una zona alejada de la aldea, ya que el sello se debilitaba cuando el jinchuriki mujer estaba embarazada, naturalmente minato tomo todas las precauciones posibles, el lugar donde dio a luz fue un lugar alejado de la aldea, el lugar tenia una potente barrera y estaba custodiado por un escuadrón anbu de elite, afortunadamente para ambos tsunade y jiraiya estaban en el pueblo por lo que mientras jiraiya ayudaba a minato a mantener el sello tsunade se hacia cargo del parto, durante el parto ambos se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida al ver que no tuvieron gemelos como habia esperado, esa noche nació un tercer bebe, mientras kasumi y menma eran de pelo rojo o rubio en kasumi y ojos morados como kushina, el tercer niño y el menor era algo francamente un poco raro, tenia el pelo rubia en puntitas como su padre, ojos azules que parecían dos témpanos de hielo y piel palida como un fantasma, esto no fue lo que los dejo sorprendidos sino el hecho de que siendo sensores excepto jiraiya podían sentir el enorme chakra que ya tenia el bebe a pesar de ser un recién nacido, de hecho podían ver incluso que le costaba respirar producto de su enorme poder a tan temprana edad, la extraña aura de muerte que emitia no ayudaba en mucho.

Tsunade afortunadamente logro estabilizarlo, al final habían decidido nombrarlo naruto.

Todas las medidas de seguridad tomadas y calculadas se fueron al diablo cuando un hombre enmascarado con un ojo sharingan entro.

El hombre mato a los anbu y entro en la barrera, secuestro a su hija menor kasumi para alejar a minato de kushina y tomar el control del kyuubi con su sharingan. Lamentablemente el enmascarado contaba con **jikukan ninjutsu **mas avanzado que el del hokage, logro llegar a konoha rápidamente y convoco al kyuubi en medio de esta misma, el kyuubi causo una destrucción y muerte terribles, el solo hecho de recordarlo traía muchos recuerdos terribles a los aldeanos, incluso con la presencia de jiraiya y tsunade no pudieron contra el enmascarado, de no ser por el hiraishin de minato no habrían podido derrotarlo.

Cuando todos pensaron que seria el fin apareció el yondaime hokage que después de su batalla con el enmascarado había tomado una decisión, la única forma de salvar a konoha era sellar al kyuubi en uno de sus hijos con el **S****hiki Fujin **a costa de su vida, usando su técnica hiraishin no jutsu se llevo al kyuubi lejos de la aldea.

Llevo al kyuubi donde se encontraban su esposa y sus bebes, rápidamente le comento su plan a kushina, naturalmente ella estallo en protestas, no podían culparla ninguna madre le gustaría la idea de encerrar a la bestia que acababa de causar tanto dolor y sufrimiento en la aldea dentro de sus hijos, pero en el fondo savia que era la única solución, rápidamente levantaron una barrera con las cadenas de chakra de kushina.

Minato hizo rápidamente los sellos necesarios para usar el shiki fujin lo que nos lleva a la situación actual.

"Minato no tienes que hacer esto, podemos encontrar otra forma" gritaba sarutobi desde fuera de la barrera hecha con las cadenas de kushina acompañado de jiraiya y un equipo anbu.

"Gaki no lo hagas" gritaba jiraiya con impotencia.

"Lo siento sarutobi-sama, jiraiya-sensei, pero esto es por el bien del pueblo, cuiden de mi familia por favor" susurro minato soltando una lagrima traicionera mientras terminaba de hacer los sellos.

"MINATO" grito kushina al ver como aparecía la figura del shinigami al igual que hiruzen que eran los únicos que podían verlo.

Para sorpresa de minato, kushina e hiruzen el shinigami se presento en la forma de una voluptuosa mujer de cabello blanco, piel blanca con labios pintados de rojo y un cuchillo en la boca.

"**Para que me has llamado mortal**" pregunto el shinigami mientras miraba la zona.

"Quiero que selle al kyuubi en mis hijos shinigami-sama" murmuro el yondaime mientras este miraba de forma analítica a los tres bebes.

Shinigami miro a los dos primeros bebes con una mirada aburrida, sin duda tenían potencial pero no eran nada del otro mundo, pero el tercero fue el que sin duda llamo su atención, ella reconocería la sensación que emitía y el hecho de que alguien por fin después de mucho tiempo alguien había abierto la línea de sangre uzumaki, después de todo ella fue la que la creo, no pudo evitar sonreír con locura al ver lo que ocurría.

"_**Interesante, kukuku, asi que alguien abrió la línea uzumaki, mejor aun las dos, la línea shinigami y la línea hollow, no eres un shinigami, tampoco un hollow, ni siquiera arrancar o vizard, se puede decir que ya no eres humano, que diablos eres es un enigma interesante, incluso esa aura siniestra es tu lado hollow que quiere salir a matar, no habia visto tanto potencial desde el pequeño indra jajaja, será interesante ver tu desarrollo Naruto Namikaze**_" eran los pensamientos de shinigami antes de usar una voz demasiado inocente con el yondaime. "**¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato mortal?**" pregunto shinigami con voz dulce escalofriante.

"¿Qué trato shinigami-sama?" pregunto minato intrigado.

"**Te dejare vivir pero quiero algo a cambio, solo sellare chakra del bijuu en tus dos hijos mayores, el alma del kyuubi se quedara conmigo por el momento, también hay un precio oculto que conoceras con el tiempo, los resultados dependerán de tus acciones**" dijo shinigami ante la mirada de esperanza de minato y kushina y la de sospecha de hiruzen.

"ACEPTAMOS" gritaron al unisono mientras shinigami sonreía siniestramente.

"_**Humanos tontos**_" pensó shinigami antes de tomar al kyuubi el cual rugia con enojo, tomo el chakra del zorro y lo dividió en dos sellándolo en menma y en kasumi, solo hiruzen noto como shinigami metía su cuchillo en el pecho de naruto calmando la sensación de muerte que emitía.

Al final shinigami desapareció llevándose al kyuubi mientras ambos padres caían inconscientes, sarutobi y los demás rápidamente entraron cuando la barrera cayo, los anbu cargaron sus lideres mientras jiraiya cargaba a menma y a kasumi.

"Estos niños serán grandes un dia sensei, con el poder del zorro a su disposición podrían ser de los ninjas mas poderosos en haber existido" murmuro jiraiya a su sensei.

"Si ya lo creo" murmuro hiruzen distraídamente mientras tomaba al pequeño naruto el cual sonreía con inocencia. "_Estoy seguro de lo que vi, que eres como para que una diosa como shinigami-sama este interesada en ti pequeño_" pensó hiruzen antes de que ambos ninja se fueron.

**Paisaje mental**

Dentro de la mente del pequeño naruto se podía ver una escena muy inusual, era un espacio en blanco en plena formación, era lo que solo podía describirse como la nada, en el centro de todo podían verse dos figuras.

La primera figura era la de una mujer que solo podía ser descrita como celestial, tenia el pelo blanco, piel blanca, ojos azules y figura curvilínea, so ropa consistía en un kimono muy revelador blanco sin manga con algunas partes negras, tenia un collar azul en el cuello y una espada con una empuñadura verde en la mano.

La segunda figura era la de un dragon japones hecho puramente de fuego que sostenía con su cola una espada con empuñadura morada.

"**No se lo que haya hecho esa mujer shinigami pero tengo que aceptar que fue muy bueno, ahora nuestro portador estará a salvo por unos años**" murmuro el dragon con voz grave.

"**No lo se ryujin, después de todo el y naruto siguen siendo el mismo, me da tristeza verlo asi**" susurro la mujer con tristeza señalando hacia arriba.

Arriba de ambos seres estaba una caja de cristal con varias cadenas hechas de luz en la cual estaba un bebe que era una versión mas oscura de naruto, tenia la piel carente de color y ojos amarillos con esclerótica negra, su llanto era mas que nada como el rugido de un animal salvaje.

"**Se que estas triste kyoka pero no olvides que sigue siendo el hollow de naruto, hasta que ambos sean uno solo no puede ser libre**" gruño en dragon de fuego con voz seria.

"**Supongo que tienes razon**" suspiro kyoka con derrota.

Las naciones elementales poco sabían de los tiempos oscuros por venir.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Como dije antes esto solo es un prologo, los próximos capítulos serán mas elaborados, como dije al principio también subiré una historia de un hijo de naruto y erza, pero aun no es seguro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Namikaze: El hombre que quiso ser un dios**

**No soy dueño de naruto, bleach ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**En este fic el clan uzumaki fue aniquilado durante la 3ra guerra y no la 2da.**

**Tambien hay algo que me gustaría exponer, es una teoría, los que leen el manga de fairy tail comprenderán que esta en lo que es posiblemente su mejor momento hasta ahora, quiero decir, ¿Silver el padre de gray? ¿Deliora estaba vivo? ¿E.N.D es un demonio de fuego?, todas estas y muchas mas revelaciones se han expuesto en el manga, esto ah generado muchas teorías que eh vito en foros de discusión, fanfics y videos, la que mas popularidad ah tomado es que natsu es en realidad E.N.D, muchas cosas me parecen muy lógicas pero muchas en mi opinión no son mas que comentarios al azar.**

**Por ejemplo algunos han dicho que la cicatriz de natsu en el cuello es un sello pero francamente es completamente imposible porque ya se ah revelado en un OVA que se la hizo el mismo cuando viajo al pasado con un libro.**

**Lo de que es E.N.D solo por el hecho de que no puede pasar las runas de freed que decían que personas menores de 80 y tantos años no podían pasar me parece algo simplemente absurdo, en ese caso gajeel también puede ser E.N.D, algunos dicen que es porque viajo en el tiempo al futuro pero hay un par de puntos que lo hacen algo un tanto ilógico, uno es que su edad no cambiaria solo cambiaria la época en la que vive, hemos visto como crece y todo eso, el hecho de que conoce a zeref lo hace un poco posible pero no es algo 100% seguro, mi teoría algo loca es que basándonos en el hecho de que acnologia cambio su apariencia de tanta sangre de dragon que bebió es que los dragones dan algo de su sangre o poder magico a sus hijos adoptivos para convertirlos en dragonslayer, de ahí que toman rasgos dragon con el dragonforce, los dragones han vivido siglos y por lo cual puede que las runas confundan su edad, es algo loco pero me pareció lógico.**

**Personalmente pienso que natsu si puede ser E.N.D ya que mashima ah dejado muchas cosas sobre el en misterio apropósito, no sabemos que edad tiene, quienes son sus padres, como fue su pasado, solo sabemos que fue encontrado y entrenado por igneel y que se unió a fairy tail en algún punto de su vida, es algo poco común que un protagonista se convierta en antagonisa pero si es común que el protagonista tenga un lado siniestro, tenemos a naruto con kurama al principio, a ichigo con su hollow, a judai de yugioh gx con yubel.**

**Además esta el hecho de que zeref indirectamente ah insinuado que igneel no pudo matar a E.N.D por motivos emocionales y no por falta de poder, también ah dicho que solo natsu y E.N.D pueden alcanzarlo, el hecho de que el actual líder de tartaros tiene el libro de E.N.D debilita un poco esto pero no demasiado.**

**Los que han visto el capitulo 76 del anime o el manga encontraran algo muy interesante que insinúa que los dragonslayer son importantes en el futuro y que natsu se convertirá algún dia en algo que desconocemos.**

**Mis dos teorías algo locas es que E.N.D es un alma que en algún punto Mard Geer sello dentro de natsu siendo un bebe pero igneel lo descubrió pero no se atrevió a matar a natsu, el libro que tiene mard geer es un libro que puede despertar a E.N.D que duerme dentro de natsu y que tratara de tomar su cuerpo.**

**La segunda teoría es que E.N.D para iniciar sus planes creo tartaros y se transformo en un humano perdiendo su poder y recuerdos, pero que fue encontrado por igneel pero al ver que ahora era un niño inofensivo no pudo matarlo, el libro de mar geer sirve para despertar al verdadero natsu.**

**Hay que resaltar que el nombre del que ah sido hasta ahora escrito de una forma interesante, puede significar muchas cosas, siendo escrito END significaría final o el fin, resaltando que se refiere al ultimo y mas poderoso demonio, pero hasta ahora solo ha sido escrito en forma de siglas o iníciales E.N.D, esto puede significar varias cosas, Etherias Natsu Dragneel, Evil Natsu Dragneel o End Natsu Dragneel.**

**Hay que resaltar también que la bufanda de natsu en estos momentos de la historia no usa su bufanda que lo protegió de la magia de zeref, la cual fue lo suficientemente potente para matar a personas poderosas como Zancrow o Hades.**

**Sin mas el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 3: Revelaciones Prohibidas, todo es mentira.**

**Konoha**

Es una noche fría y muy oscura en konoha, nadie salía de sus casa y solo estaban los anbu en las puertas haciendo sus rondas, la única luz existente era la de la luna llena, entre los edificios vemos a una pequeña figura vestida totalmente de negro con una capucha que impide ver su rostro saltando entre los techos, moviéndose entre las sombras llego al monte de los hokages y entro dentro de las cabezas.

La pequeña figura se quito la capucha revelando a naruto, tenia una expresión fría y sin sentimientos en su rostro, frente a el dentro de las cabezas de los 4 hokages había una cueva que no parecía nada fuera de lo común, naruto suspiro antes de acercarse a una de las paredes.

"Proteger a konoha sin importar el precio, konoha debe estar en la cima del mundo, los intereses de sus lideres valen mas que la vida de otros, konoha será la supremacía del mundo, la palabra y caprichos del consejo son ley" susurro naruto cada palabra con asco y furia antes de que una serie de sellos brillaron y se abrió una puerta que revelaba un pequeño estudio en el cual solo había un escritorio y un mueble con varios archivos en folders negros.

Naruto había oído de este lugar en las conversaciones que habia espiado de sus padres o jiraiya pero ahora confirmaba su existencia, este lugar es donde los mas ruines actos del concejo y algunos ninjas estaban ocultos, fue creado en los tiempos del shodaime que creían que el concejo debía dominar konoha y que las personas no eran mas que instrumentos y juguetes para sus caprichos, también habia algunos fanáticos que creían que konoha debía dominar el mundo, hasta el yondaime hokage ningún hokage antes habia conocido la existencia de este lugar, apretó los puños antes de tomar un pesado suspiro.

"_Si en algún lugar esta la verdad de lo que paso es aquí itachi-nii_" pensó naruto antes de mirar en el mueble de los archivos hasta encontrar un folder negro con el emblema del clan uchiha pegado en el, tomo una respiración antes de comenzar a leerlo.

"**Operación masacre uchiha: Cuando ocurrió el ataque del kyuubi hace 8 años orquestado por un misterioso enmascarado con el sharingan yo y algunos miembros del concejo comenzamos a tener algo de preocupación por el clan uchiha asi que intentamos limitar su poder político en un intento de evitar que se volvieran una amenaza pero esto solo logro enfurecerlos, además mi alumno kakashi también les tiene gran aprecio por su difunto amigo, Obito Uchiha, el clan uchiha pronto comenzó a ser mas agresivo hacia nosotros, Itachi Uchiha es un hombre que haría cualquier cosa para evitar una guerra que traería muertes inocentes asi que decidimos usarlo como espia dentro del clan, desafortunadamente el clan uchiha planeaba un golpe de estado para tomar el control de la aldea, según parece fugaku habia hecho contacto con varios mercenarios fuera de konoha que lo ayudarían en el golpe de estado, el poder del clan mas poderoso de konoha combinado por varios guerrero cuyas habilidades desconocemos es tal que dudo sinceramente que podamos ganarles, eso sin contar que posiblemente kakashi se les uniria, después de mucho debatirlo y a pesar de que hiruzen lucho con uñas y dientes para evitarlo decidimos que lo mejor era desaparecer al clan, itach cumplió a la perfección con su misión excepto por dos personas, Sasuke y Satsuki Uchiha, en nuestra situación por los accidentes del kyuubi y con kumo no podemos darnos el lujo de perder líneas de sangre, decidimos que ambos chicos les serian inculcadas buenas costumbres de protección a konoha y hacer contratos matrimoniales entre sasuke y las hijas de los concejales civiles y satsuki con mi primogénito y heredero del clan uzumaki, Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, pero por desgracia itachi amenazo con dar información de konoha a otras naciones si lo intentamos asi que por ahora no haremos nada**"

"**Firma: Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no sato**"

Una mezcla de sentimientos pasaron por el corazón de naruto, tristeza, la decepción pero sobre todo la furia, dejo inconscientemente salir una enorme cantidad de chakra que destrozo el piso bajo sus pies y un aura azul comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo.

"_Yo sabia que itachi-nii no podía haber hecho algo asi sin justificación, malditos ancianos, maldito yondaime, querías usar a mis amigos como tus títeres, MALDITOS…._" Eran los pensamientos oscuros de naruto mientras en su mente sus espíritus zanpakuto trataban de calmarlo.

"**Mocoso calmate no ganas nada alterándote**" gruño ryujin jakka desde la mente de naruto.

"**Cálmate Naru-kun, solo empeoraras las cosas**" dijo kyoka suigetsu tratando de calmar a su portador.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que naruto finalmente lograra calmarse, ahora entendía porque itachi le pidió que cuidara de satsuki y sasuke antes de irse, ningún loco psicópata le pediría eso, itachi solo trato de evitar una guerra a gran escala y los malditos del concejo y su padre se aprovecharon de ello, no queriendo tener sorpresas futuras decidió seguir leyendo los archivos.

"**Operación evaporar al dragon de agua: El Nidaime Hokage es por mucho una de las personas mas estrictas que hemos conocido, sus acciones nos han impedido controlar la aldea y nos han costado mucho poder, por eso habíamos decidido en una reunión secreta del concejo deshacernos de el de una vez por todas, logramos contactar con los hermanos Ginkaku y Kinkaku los cuales recibieron una fuerte suma de dinero a cambio de acabar con el nidaime hokage junto a su armada, de paso lograron matar al nidaime raikage, planeábamos poner a su alumno danzou como el nuevo hokage pero antes de morir el nidaime dejo a Hiruzen Sarutobi como su sucesor por lo que el plan fracaso**"

"**Firma: El honorable concejo civil de konoha**"

Naruto no podía creer lo que leia, esos bastardos por su sed de poder ordenaron el asesinato del nidaime, estaba perdiendo la poca fe que le quedaba hacia la konoha que el habia jurado proteger, no pudo resistirlo y siguió buscando archivos y paso una hora y cada vez su furia era mas grande, konoha había hecho una enorme serie de atrocidades a espaldas de los hokages solo por beneficio propio, pensar que el quería ser el hokage de esta aldea de porquería, estaba apunto de salir pero vio un ultimo archivo escondido debajo del mueble que despertó su curiosidad, a diferencia de los demás este tenia letras blancas sobre el folder negro y el símbolo uzumaki estampado.

"**Operación aniquilación del hilo rojo**"

El nombre llamo su atención y le dio un mal presentimiento, tomo una ultima bocanada de aire y decidió comenzar a leer.

"**El clan uzumaki fue sin duda uno de los clanes mas poderosos del mundo a la par con el senju y el uchiha, ofrecimos varias ocasiones establecerse en la aldea para aumentar nuestro poder militar pero siempre nos rechazaron y solo nos ofrecían una alianza, pero hace años comprobamos sus verdaderos limites como los que planeaban controlar el mundo, durante los tiempos en los que se fundaron las 5 grandes naciones ninja los lideres uzumaki formaron una organización que llamaban ojo de tormenta que usaba como símbolo un ojo azul rodeado por un huracán, el objetivo de la organización era reclutar a personas que buscaban la paz, hombres poderosos y varios lideres mundiales para unificar el mundo bajo una sola bandera, la organización con el tiempo llego a tener a varios de los hombres mas poderosos y algunos de los que no sabemos absolutamente nada en el mundo, algunos de estos fueron los nombres que obtuvimos**"

"**Jude Heartfilia: Solo sabemos que es un multimillonario joven de otra tierra que ayudo al clan uzumaki a prosperar económicamente convirtiéndose en una de las naciones mas ricas del mundo**"

"**Layla Heartfilia: Solo conocemos que fue una maga y esposa de jude**"

"**Ginrei Kuchiki**"

"**Urahara Kisuke: Solo sabemos que fue un científico mejor que orochimaru**"

"**Hashirama Senju**"

"**Tobirama Senju**"

"**Sarutobi Hiruzen**"

"**Sarutobi Sasuke**"

"**Makarov Dreyar**"

"**Shitou Yajima**"

"**Kenjin Fernandez (Oc)**"

"**Roger Milkovich (Oc)**"

"**Hana Ichimaru**"

"**Sandaime Kazekage**"

"**Nidaime Mizukage**"

"**Nidaime Raikage**"

"**Sakumo Hatake**"

"**Toka Senju**"

"**Dan Kato**"

"**Estos entre muchos otros mas que desconocemos eran miembros de la organización pero no conocemos a todos, el clan uzumaki guardaba muchos secretos y uno de los mas grandes fue que tenia en su posesión un objeto llamado hogyoku con el cual fueron capaces de hacer cosas mas alla de la imaginación, entre ellas crear versiones artificiales de su kekkei genkai zanpakuto que repartieron entre algunos de sus aliados como prueba de confianza, el clan uzumaki junto a los miembros de la organización planeaban asesinar a los lideres corruptos y formar todo en una sola nación, durante los últimos años habían avanzado mucho tecnológicamente y militarmente, su riqueza era tal que era la mas grande del continente pero nosotros descubrimos todo esto porque teníamos un espía entre ellos, Kushina Uzumaki, con el paso de los años ella habia formado su lealtad a konoha y nos dio toda esta información pero esto es poco en comparación con los secretos que guardaba ojo de tormenta, nosotros nos sentíamos fascinados por este plan pero no podíamos permitir que otra aldea y no konoha dominara al mundo, no podíamos darnos ese lujo, ese poder debía ser de konoha y de nadie mas, no podíamos matar a hiruzen ya que eran tiempos difíciles y necesitábamos de su fuerza, reunimos a un grupo de ninjas leales y que ponían los intereses del pueblo sobre cualquier cosa, eran Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Senju Tsunade y Jiraiya, todos a cambio de ciertas cosas, minato tendría nuestro apoyo para convertirse en el yondaime hokage, kushina tendría un estatus en konoha comparable a los clanes senju y uchiha, jiraiya tendría permiso para salir de la aldea a libertad, tsunade pagaríamos sus deudas, use el sharingan que robe de kagami para controlar a los sandaimes raikage, mizukage y tsuchikage para que destruyeran uzushiogakure, los ninjas que reunimos detendrían a los refuerzos que hiruzen mandaria, luego tomaríamos la hogyoku para nuestros fines, pero hubo algunos eventos que no esperábamos, el clan uzumaki fue capaz de matar a las fuerzas de los 3 pueblos combinados muriendo en el proceso pero sellaron su aldea antes de morir impidiendo nuestro acceso e incluso kushina fue incapaz de romperla, tenemos razones para creer que ojo de tormenta ya no existe, los planes de paz tontos de hiruzen fallaron**"

"**Firma: Danzou Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, concejo civil de konoha**"

Naruto quedo helado ante todo esto que habia leído, simplemente era algo que no esperaba, simplemente no podía creerlo, todos eran unos enfermos, todos eran unos monstruos, su clan fue aniquilado por el motivo mas estúpido y egoísta que habia escuchado, ellos solo querían terminar con el odio y unificar el mundo y fueron asesinados por ello, ignoro los gritos de rabia de kyoka y ryujin en su mente y usando el hiraishin desapareció de el lugar no sin antes sacar copia de todos los archivos que habia leído.

Apareció en el bosque algo lejos de konoha que tenia uno de sus kunai del hiraishin donde decidió dar rienda suelta a su furia.

"**Reduce toda la creación a cenizas Ryujin Jakka**" exclamo naruto tomando su zanpakuto de su funda en la espalda y una poderosa aura de fuego comenzaba a rodearlo, la espada estaba cubierta de fuego y sin tacto alguno comenzó a destruir todo el lugar.

Durante el resto de la noche naruto se la paso desquitando su rabia antes de quedar inconsciente, a pesar de tener el nivel de kakashi ryujin jakka seguían siendo demasiado poderosa en su nivel actual, quedo inconsciente y quedo ahí dormido.

**Al dia siguiente**

Naruto no tenia la misma expresión tranquila en su rostro que normalmente tenia, era muerta, fría y calculadora, caminaba rumbo al compuesto sarutobi después de haber ido a su casa a bañarse y comer, aun le costaba creer que lo aprendido anoche fue real, la información que había obtenido era simplemente demasiado difícil de creer.

Miraba a todas las personas y ninjas con frialdad, esta aldea estaba podrida, los primeros hokages llorarían si vieran todo lo que el vio, llego al compuesto sarutobi el cual no era tan grande como el de los hyuga pero era bastante acogedor, tenia las estatuas de dos monos a los lados de las puertas, entro a la casa principal donde fue recibido por el hijo de su jiji, Asuma Sarutobi, el ex miembro de los ninjas guardianes, estaba actualmente fumando un cigarrillo y viendo la televisión.

"Asuma-san" saludo naruto entrando a ala sala.

"Oh naruto, tiempo sin verte has crecido bastante, ¿Vienes a ver a mi padre?" pregunto asuma viendo a naruto con una sonrisa.

"Si necesito hablar con jiji de algo importante" dijo naruto con una sonrisa falsa que asuma no noto.

"Esta en su estudia pasa a verlo si quieres" dijo asuma mientras naruto asentía e iba caminando hacia el estudio.

Toco la puerta y después de escuchar un adelante abrió la puerta, entro y cerro la puerta, detrás de su escritorio hiruzen estaba sentado con una risa nerviosa mientras una pequeña gota de sangre salía de su nariz.

"Sigues leyendo esa basura del pervertido verdad jiji…." Dijo naruto soltando un suspiro de frustración.

"¿De que hablas naruto-kun?" pregunto hiruzen algo nervioso viendo a su nieto sustituto.

"Se ve la gota de sangre en tu nariz y ese pedazo de pasta naranja bajo tus papeles" respondió naruto con risa mientras hiruzen solo se sonrojaba.

"¿Y que te traer por aquí naruto-kun? ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?" pregunto sarutobi cambiando radicalmente de tema.

El semblante de naruto se volvió oscuro y gélido mientras miraba a los ojos a hiruzen.

"Se sobre la organización ojo de tormenta jiji, tu fuiste parte de ella ¿Verdad?" pregunto naruto viendo como el ex hokage palidecía ante la mención, la mirada que le dio a naruto ya no era la de un abuelo a su nieto, era la de un ninja a otro ninja, de un hombre a otro hombre, gélida y sin emociones, se levanto de su silla y camino hacia un librero.

"No podemos hablar aquí es demasiado riesgoso" dijo sarutobi con voz monótona mientras sacaba de su librero una llave de un raro metal negro.

Quito el tapete que había en el suelo revelando una puerta secreta, habrio un candado con la llave revelando debajo de esta unas escaleras, hiruzen le hizo una seña a naruto para que lo siguiera y bajaron por los escalones cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, caminaron por un pasillo inusualmente largo hasta llegar a otra puerta que tenia un ojo azul rodeado por una especie de huracán dibujado, sarutobi concentro su chakra en la puerta y esta se abrió revelando una gran habitación (No la describiré pero imagínense la centrar 46 de bleach).

Hiruzen formo varios sellos de mano creando una barrera de silencio.

"Ya estamos seguros ahora dime como sabes de esa organizacion" dijo hiruzen mirando seriamente a naruto.

"Lo se porque después de la masacre uchiha a manos de itachi-nii decidí investigar porque antes de escapar me pidió que cuidara de satsuki-chan y sasuke-teme" dijo naruto con voz seria mientras le relataba todo lo que habia descubierto mientras hiruzen lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, al principio le costo creerlo pero naruto le mostro las copias de los archivos que encontró y a este no le quedo mas que creer, hiruzen comenzó a llorar.

"Todo lo que trabajamos, todo lo que queríamos conseguir, la causa a la que nos entregamos hashirama-sensei, tobirama-sensei y yo fue destruida por el pueblo que juramos proteger, en que clase de monstruos se han convertido" lloraba sarutobi mientras naruto lo abrazaba, después de una hora hiruzen finalmente se calmo. "Ahora que sabes todo esto ¿Qué haras naruto-kun?" pregunto hiruzen monótonamente.

"Lo eh pensado y eh decidió que lograre lo que ustedes no lograron, yo si cambiare el mundo, voy a reformar ojo de tormenta y ellos me ayudaran" murmuro naruto con determinación mientras hiruzen lo veía con asombro.

"_Aque que cambiara el mundo…el que lo llevara a una nueva era_" recordó esas palabras que decía el shinigami en sus sueños y a la profecía contada por jiraiya. "_Podría ser…_" pensó hiruzen mirando a naruto en una nueva luz.

Naruto miro con asombro como hiruzen lo miraba con una sonrisa y le extendía la mano.

"Tienes mi apoyo naruto-kun, yo te ayudare en tu plan, te ayudare a cumplir ese sueño por el que tanto luchamos y fallamos" dijo hiruzen con convicción antes de estrechar la mano de naruto.

"Gracias jiji" murmuro naruto por lo bajo con una gran sonrisa antes de sacar sus espadas de los sellos en sus muñecas. "Estas son mis zanpakutos kyoka suigetsu y ryujin jakka" dijo naruto orgulloso mientras hiruzen se impresionaba.

"Lograste despertar el kekkei genkai uzumaki" pregunto naruto con asombro.

"Si, hace dos años, ryujin jakka puede controlar el fuego y kyoka suigetsu los sentidos de todo el que la ve" dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

Sarutobi busco en la habitación una caja negra bastante grande de la cual saco una espada grande que tenia un gran pico saliendo de la punta y varios mas pequeños saliendo del filo, tenia una empuñadura roja.

"Esta es Zabimaru, tu clan la forjo para mi como una prueba de su confianza, no puedo usarla en konoha y planeo heredársela a konohamaru cuando sea mas grande" dijo hiruzen mientras naruto se limitaba a asentir.

**Mas tarde ese mismo día**

Naruto caminaba hacia el hospital con una expresión preocupada, después de haber pasado la tarde en casa de sarutobi haciendo planes futuros habían decidido ir a uzushiogakure a romper la barrera para recuperar la hogyoku y el legado de su clan, hiruzen le enseño en clon de sangre con su basta cantidad de chakra no le afectaría, podía dejar la aldea sin problema algún con ayuda de kyoka suigetsu ya casi toda la aldea con una escasas excepciones habia caído bajo su encanto, después de eso podía iniciar un viaje de entrenamiento para reunir seguidores para la organización y reconstruir uzushiogakure, pero primero tenia que informar a satsuki y a sasuke de la situación, tenían derecho a saber la verdad.

Llego al hospital y rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto de los hermanos uchiha, los anbu que custodiaban la habitación lo dejaron pasar al reconocerlo como el hijo de su hokage.

Entro a la habitación y vio que satsuki leía un libro con una expresión abatida en su rostro y sasuke aun dormía, silenciosamente hizo una combinación de sellos de mano creando una barrera de privacidad, silenciosamente se acerco a satsuki.

"Con que ya despierta eh satsuki-chan" pregunto naruto asustando a satsuki.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" grito satsuki antes de reconocer a naruto y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Naruto-kun….snif….nii-san…..mis padres…. Han muerto" susurraba satsuki entre sollozos mientras naruto solo la abrazaba y la consolaba.

"Ya estoy aquí satsuki-chan…. Nada podrá hacerte daño" dijo naruto consolándola.

Pasaron unos minutos sin despegarse antes de que naruto miro hacia donde sasuke.

"¿Cómo esta?" pregunto naruto algo preocupado.

"Los médicos lo indujeron a un sueño, dicen que el genjutsu pudo haberlo dañado mentalmente si no hubieras llegado a evitarlo, solo esta dormido" respondió satsuki calmando a naruto.

Naruto movió a sasuke un poco para despertarlo ya que lo que tenia que decir no podía esperar, sasuke despertó mirando a su amigo con una expresión triste.

"¿Qué paso con itachi?" pregunto sasuke con voz muerta.

"Escapo de la aldea y ha sido declarado un renegado clase S" respondió satsuki con tristeza.

Sasuke tenia una mirada que reflejaba odio y sed de matar e inconscientemente activo su sharingan con un solo tomoe.

"VOY A MATARLO, ESE MALDITO PAGARA POR ESTO, VENGARE AL CLAN" gritaba sasuke mientras satsuki asentía con lagrimas pero naruto solo dio una mirada gélida.

"Itachi-nii no es el culpable…." Murmuro naruto ganando la atención de los hermanos.

"COMO PUEDES DEFENDERLO CUANDO TU MISMO LO VISTE Y LO ENFRENTASTE" grito satsuki enojada con su amigo.

Naruto no respondió solo saco el archivo sobre la masacre de entre sus ropas y se lo mostro a ambos hermanos y les conto lo sucedido anoche y esta mañana.

"No puedes hablar enserio" susurro sasuke con incredulidad.

"Es la maldita realidad, toda esta aldea se ah podrido, voy a reformar ojo de tormenta y cambiar las cosas" exclamo naruto con convicción.

"Yo te ayudare naruto-kun, traeremos justicia a nuestro clan y a itachi-nii-san" exclamo satsuki tomando la mano de naruto.

"Supongo que no me queda mas opción que estar con ustedes" dijo sasuke sonriendo.

Naruto miro a ambos en shock por unos momentos antes de dar una gran sonrisa.

"En ese caso en unos días ire al viaje por el mundo mi clon de sangre los ayudara a tomar los jutsu uchiha de la bóveda de la torre hokage, también quiero que recluten a todo los que puedan dentro de konoha" dijo naruto mientras ambos niños asentían.

**3 días después**

Ya es de noche en konoha y vemos a naruto en el techo de la mansión namikaze viendo al cielo con una mirada fría, su vestimenta consiste en un pantalón negro y unas botas negras, camisa de manga larga y cuello alto a blanca, esta cubierto por un abrigo negro hecho jirones. (Como zangetsu pero en versión chibi)

"Creo que llego la hora" murmuro naruto para si mismo mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un frasco de sangre y hacia varios sellos de mano. "**Chi Bunshin no jutsu**" exclamo naruto creando el clon de sangre.

"A sus ordenes jefe" exclamo el clon haciendo un saludo militar.

"Quiero que cuides de satsuki y sasuke y que me suplantes dentro del pueblo, también reúne toda la información, técnicas y dinero posible, yo reuniré poder desde afuera" ordeno naruto mientras su clon asentía.

Sin mas que decir naruto tomo su mochila y comenzó a ir literalmente volando hacia las puertas de konoha (**Ya saben ese efecto que hacen los shinigami que parece que volaran o que pisan el aire**), nadie lo veía, ni siquiera los anbu ya que todos estaban bajo el hechizo de kyoka suigetsu, siguió avanzando un rato hasta que finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo.

"**Naru-kun ahora que estamos fuera podremos hacer el entrenamiento sin limite alguno**" dijo kyoka desde su mente.

"¿Qué entrenamiento será kyoka-chan?" pregunto naruto genuinamente curioso.

"**La mitad del tiempo te dedicaras a entrenar tus habilidades como ninja y el resto del tiempo te dedicaras a tus habilidades como shinigami, tienes que mejorar la velocidad y los pasos del Shunpo, los kidos también, además tienes que aumentar tu control de mi shikai puesto que en tu nivel actual consume casi todo tu chakra, kyoka suigetsu no tiene ese problema asi que solo te limitaras a practicar lo ya aprendido**" explico ryujin jakka mientras naruto se limitaba a asentir.

"_Entiendo…_" murmuro naruto en su mente mientras seguía su camino.

**Esta historia continuara…..**

**Es algo corto lo se pero mis idea no dieron para mas, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Próximos Capitulo: La ciudad perdida de los uzumaki.**


End file.
